


Booty Call

by Chozin_Yi



Series: Chozin x Rin [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Caught in the Act, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Len doesn't care, Missionary Position, Spooning, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: I've been stressed out all month, so when Rin gives me a Booty call, I don't hesitate to answer. (Lemon Warning)





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction

Booty Call.

A Vocaloid One-Shot.

A Rin x Chozin Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is finally back with a new story for you all! I was pretty much burned out after The Casting Couch, so had to take a much needed break. Sorry that it almost took a whole month, but I'm here now, and I hope you all love this new story!

First things first, here's some info about my OC, Chozin.

Age: 17 (I was 17 when I first created him)

Hair color: Silver with Cyan Blue highlights.

Nationality: Chinese, lives in Japan.

Favorite Food: Chocolate and Wine

Favorite hobbies: Video games, anime, music.

Eyesight: Nearsighted, wears glasses.

Pets: Has a pet cat.

Favorite Outfit: Silver silk jacket with a tiger on the back, black shirt, black jeans with a black belt, brown boots.

Girlfriend: Dating Rin Kagamine.

And now, for the usual disclaimers.

1\. Chozin Yi is not just my pen name, he is also my Vocaloid OC. He belongs to me, and no one else.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

Now for the good shit!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This whole month has been the death of me. First, I had to get new glasses because some stupid kid threw a ball at my face and broke them, then, last week I got yelled at by some Entitled Karen just because I got the last Double Chocolate Muffin at the cafe down the street from my house that SHE wanted, and that SHE rightfully deserved. I'm usually a very calm, and down to Earth kind of guy, but that bitch pissed me off so much, that I yelled at her, and the whole cafe agreed with me too.

And just to let you know, when I yell, I YELL. I make sure EVERYBODY knows that I'm angry, which is something I don't normally do, so that's how much that Entitled Karen pissed me off. So I went home and posted that story on Reddit.

And to top it all off, just yesterday, a ball broke my bedroom window. I look outside, and it's the same Damn kid that broke my glasses! What the fuck!?

So after complaining to the little bastards parents, (the dad was actually a pretty cool guy, said he would ground his kid for the rest of the month and even came over to help me fix my window.) I was just done with everything, every little thing was pissing me off.

So here I am today, stressing out because the guy who's writing this amazing fanfiction I was reading, said over Twitter that he was gonna post the newest chapter today, and I've been waiting all day, it's almost sundown, and I still haven't seen it!

And if that wasn't annoying enough, I'm out of coffee!!! God!!!

So now I'm sitting at my desk, with my laptop in front of me. After this whole stressful month, I'm feeling a little pent up, and need some relief.

But right before I starting typing in my favorite hentai site, I suddenly get a call on my phone. I look at it, and see that's it's my girlfriend, Rin, calling.

Forgetting about my stress for the moment, I answer the call.

"Ni hao Rin!" I answer.

"Hey~ Chozin, how are you~?" She asks me, her voice is, for some reason, very breathy and giggly.

"Eh, it's been very stressful for me lately. How about you?" I ask her.

"Well~, if it's been very stressful for you, I can help you with that." I hear her say, before it seems she lets out a little moan.

"Oh really?" I say, feeling my jeans getting tighter.

"Uh huh, Len's not home right now, so I'm stuck here, playing with myself, although I would like a nice, hard dick right now. Maybe we could help each other?" She teases.

"I'll be right there!" I say before hanging up and dashing out of my house faster then the Road Runner on speed.

In no time flat, I'm at Rin's house, rushing in through the front door, which I guess Rin purposely left unlocked, and I dash up to her bedroom, opening the door to see her face down on the bed, butt raised in the air, still with her shirt on, but no pants, fingering her clit until she saw me, and a huge smile covered her face.

"There you are! C'mere big boy!" She said lustfully.

Smirking to myself, I strip down until my hard-on was free and out for her to see, after which I walked to the the side of the bed, where she sits up and takes my cock in her mouth. I moan loudly as she sucked me off expertly.

After a whole month of stress, I really needed this.

"That's it Rin, you do such a good job." I tell her, stroking her hair as she bobbed her head up and down my length.

After a few minutes, she stops and gets on her hands and knees, shaking her butt at me.

"C'mon Chozin, stick it in! I know you want to!" She teases.

Grinning like a loon, I climb on the bed behind her, stroking myself before thrusting myself inside her and fucking her good.

"Yes baby Chozin! Oh you know how to fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She moans and I pound her, gripping her hips firmly.

"Aw man, Rin, I really have been needing this! God you are tight!" I say as thrust in and out of her snatch.

Rin coos and ahhs happily as I fuck her doggy style for the next few minutes, my thrusts getting faster and faster as she moans loudly.

"Okay Rin, let's try something else." I tell her.

She nods and I pull out and after I take her shirt off, I lie down and she gets on top of me in the 69 position. I lick all over her pussy and shove my tongue in and out of her caverns as she licks up and down my pole, before sucking on it like a lollipop. I change it up and suck on her clit, as she licks all around my glans and cups my balls in her hand.

"Want me to ride you now?" She asks.

"What's stopping ya?"

She turns herself around so she's straddling me, rubbing her pussy on my cock as she smiles down at me, before lifting herself up and positioning my cock into her pussy and lowering herself back down, taking me all inside her.

"Ah~ yes, I love your cock Chozin!" She says as she begins to bounce up and down and ride me.

"And I love your pussy." I tell her as I cup her butt in my hands.

She rides me nice and hard, putting her hands on my chest as she bounced, cooing and moaning with every movement, her slick pussy sucking me in and out repeatedly.

She rides for about 5 minutes before I decide to change positions.

"Rin, lie down." I tell her.

She listens and takes my place laying on the bed, as I climb over her and thrust myself back inside her and fuck her nice and hard as she wraps her legs around me.

"That's it baby! Pound me Chozin! Pound me good baby!" Rin begs.

As I keep fucking her, I lower my head and plant a kiss on one of her breasts.

"Have I ever told you how much I love how small your tits are?" I flirt with her.

Rin blushes and smiles a bit.

"You really like my small titties?" She asks, moaning as I continue to pound her.

"Hell yeah, to me, the smaller the better." I say before planting a kiss on her nose and then lowering my head to suck on one of her nipples, giving her goosebumps and making her give a happy squeal.

"Oh yeah, oh Chozin! Keep doing that! Keep sucking on my titties! Yes baby!" 

I switch to the other one and suck it nice and hard as Rin reaches down to rub her clit as my thrusts get faster.

Deciding to change it up again, I lay Rin on her side as I get behind her and began fucking her again as I spoon her, lifting her leg up and fondling her breast as she mewls like a cat in heat.

"Keep going Chozin! Keep going baby! I need to cum! I need to cum so bad! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She chants.

"I'm trying my best Rin! I'm almost there too! Where do you want it?" I ask her, a warm feeling beginning to pool in my lower body, signaling my coming orgasm.

"Inside! Cum inside! I'm almost there!" Rin yells.

I get my hips working overtime as I pound away, desperate to reach my orgasm, to finally let my stress melt away and stop feeling so pent up.

"YESYESYESYES!!!" Rin screams.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKYEAH!!!" I cry out, shuddering as i let loose inside her pussy, her insides milking me dry.

As well pant and calm down from our mutual high, Rin looks behind her at me, and we lean in and kiss, getting out tongues involved and exploring each other's mouths before pulling away.

"I love you~." Rin says to me.

"I love you too Rin-Chan." I say back.

Just then, we hear the front door close.

Oh shit! Len's home!

I jump off the bed and rush to get dressed, Rin hurrying as well. I was just getting my belt on as Rin pulls her panties up, when the door opens.

"Hey Rin, I got that new game you wanted to play, let's get downstairs and- " Len begins to say until he sees Rin in only a shirt and panties, and me with only my jeans on and no shirt with my belt undone.

Once he registers what he's seeing, Len actually begins to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sorry! Am I interrupting something?" Len asks, banging his fist on the door frame.

"What? No of course not..." I say, trying to play it off. Obviously, I knew it wasn't gonna work, but I did it anyway.

"Ha ha ha! Explain why you have no shirt then." 

"I'm hot."

"Who do you think you are, some Magic Mike douchebag?"

"You know what I mean dude!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Len says, chuckling before heading back downstairs. "I'll let you guys get dressed first."

I look over at Rin and she smiles sheepishly.

"At least he's not mad..." she says, blushing.

We both get dressed and head downstairs, where Len is, sitting on the couch, playing that new game he said he got.

"So Chozin, want to have a turn playing?" He asks me.

"Um, no, not really. I actually gotta go feed my cat..." I say, needing an excuse to leave.

"Ooookay then." Len says with a smug smirk on his face.

I begin to head out as Rin sits next to her brother on the couch.

"So did you guys just finish, or did I come home too early?" Len asks.

"Leeeeen!" I hear Rin whine as I shut the door.

I begin to walk home as I think about today.

"Well, I got caught, but I still got to let off some steam." I say to myself.

Just then, I get a notification on my phone. I check it and see that the fanfiction I was reading was finally updated.

Yep, I say today's been a pretty good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I hope you guys liked that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
